Un Gui Problématique
by Riverwave
Summary: À Noël, du gui enchanté s'est mis à apparaître un peu partout dans Poudlard. Que se passe-t-il alors si Harry se retrouve en-dessous en compagnie de Draco Malfoy ? One-Shot. Traduction de la fiction de DarkPhoenixAscending: The Trouble with Mistletoe.
**Un Gui Problématique**

Disclaimer : Les personnages, l'univers... etc appartiennent à JK Rowling; l'histoire de ce one-shot appartient à DarkPhoenixAscending (Titre anglais : The Trouble with Mistletoe) ; seule la traduction m'appartient.  
Petit mot : Tahdam! Je me lance dans la traduction (et remercie -encore- l'auteur de ce one-shot!), j'en ai toujours eu envie et je suis très heureuse de pouvoir vous offrir cette jolie histoire en français! o/ J'espère que ça vous plaira!  
Résumé : À Noël, du gui enchanté s'est mis à apparaître un peu partout dans Poudlard. Que se passe-t-il alors si Harry se retrouve en-dessous en compagnie de Draco Malfoy ?

* * *

Harry se demanda comment il arrivait à se mettre dans des situations pareilles.

Il pensait avoir été prudent. Les jumeaux lui avaient paru particulièrement satisfaits d'eux-mêmes ces dernières semaines et Harry était resté sur ses gardes, jusqu'à ce que du gui enchanté apparaisse un peu partout -et complètement au hasard- dans Poudlard. Il avait ensuite pris l'habitude de regarder régulièrement au plafond, surtout lorsque les lieux étaient bondés de monde. Il était d'ailleurs conscient du nombre de filles, et même parfois de garçons, qui semblaient rôder autour de lui récemment, probablement pour l'avoir par surprise.

Mais voilà. Il se tenait maintenant sous une branche de gui avec Draco Malfoy -malgré la multitude d'élèves-, tous deux piégés jusqu'à ce que le gui soit satisfait de leur baiser.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il en était sûr : aucune trace de gui au plafond cinq minutes plus tôt. Puis Malfoy était passé à côté de lui et, à partir de cet instant, ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés.

Depuis que Ron et Hermione avaient compris ce qu'il se passait, ils se tenaient tout près, pliés de rire. Heureusement, à part eux, personne d'autre en vue. Harry et Malfoy regardèrent donc le gui puis se fixèrent d'un air agacé et ce jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'avance et pose un court baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon, en pensant que cela suffirait.

Apparemment pas. Presque immédiatement jaillit un rire moqueur du gui qui leur dit : « Sérieusement ? Vous pouvez faire mieux que ça. »

Malfoy poussa un soupir de dégoût tout se tenant face à Harry et en le regardant. « Allez, qu'on en finisse » maugréa-t-il.

« Parfait » répondit Harry, tout aussi irrité. Il tâcha de ne pas trop penser à la situation lorsque lui et Malfoy se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et joignirent leurs lèvres durant quelques secondes. Tous deux se tournèrent ensuite vers le gui, pleins d'espoir.

Ce dernier grogna d'un air amusé : « Est-ce que vous êtes en train d'embrasser votre grand-mère ? Mettez-y plus de sentiments ! »

 _Je vais assassiner les jumeaux_ , pensa Harry. Juste derrière lui, Hermione sortit sa baguette et l'agitait devant le gui.

« Ça a l'air d'être l'un des plus particuliers, expliqua-t-elle. Vous devez vous embrasser pendant au moins une minute avant qu'il vous laisse partir. »

Harry soupira. Evidemment, il _devait_ être coincé avec Malfoy par une branche de gui difficile à satisfaire. Il savait que les jumeaux avaient ajouté diverses options au gui enchanté, de sorte que personne ne pouvait savoir immédiatement comment s'en défaire. La plupart d'entre eux avaient toutefois la décence de laisser le couple choisi s'en aller sans le forcer à se peloter.

Naturellement, Harry n'était pas chanceux.

Malfoy le regardait avec appréhension. Harry était assez proche pour apercevoir des petites tâches de couleur dans ses yeux gris et aussi pour sentir son parfum épicé. Il essaya d'oublier à quel point ce dernier était enivrant.

Il ferma brièvement ses yeux, préparant ses nerfs. « D'accord, dit-il. Finissons-en. »

Il vit Malfoy lever les yeux au ciel puis réprimer une réponse, sûrement destinée à lui faire comprendre à quel point il manquait de romantisme. Tremblant légèrement, il tâcha de se motiver.

Il était toujours en train de se préparer mentalement lorsque Malfoy soupira d'un air impatient avant de l'attirer à lui et de délicatement presser sa bouche contre celle d'Harry. Il était surpris à cause la rapidité du geste, mais aussi parce que Malfoy l'embrassait pour de vrai cette fois-ci, passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry, ainsi que sa langue sur ses lèvres jusqu'à que ces dernières s'ouvrent, lui autorisant l'accès. Puis, avant même de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, Harry répondit au baiser avec ferveur.

Passé le choc initial, tout s'intensifia très vite. Harry s'étonna de trouver en Malfoy une si bonne capacité à embrasser, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, en retour, d'entourer Malfoy de ses bras et de se presser contre lui tandis que leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit clairement que la cage magique qui les retenait prisonniers s'était évaporée, mais il était trop occupé par Malfoy pour y prêter attention.

« Heu… Harry ? » Il entendait Hermione juste à côté de lui qui essayait d'obtenir son attention, mais c'était comme si elle se tenait très loin, trop loin pour qu'il daigne l'écouter. « Harry, vous pouvez partir. Le gui a disparu. »

Il l'entendit à peine, trop absorbé par Malfoy pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à l'ourlet du t-shirt de Malfoy, caressèrent légèrement la peau nue en-dessous et Malfoy frissonna.

Il ne pourrait dire combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça mais lorsqu'enfin, à contrecœur, il se défit de l'étreinte de Malfoy, Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus là. Juste devant lui, Malfoy semblait sortir d'un rêve et clignait des yeux d'un air confus. Etourdi, Harry leva les yeux vers l'endroit où se tenait le gui, seulement pour se rendre compte que toute trace en avait disparu.

« Je suppose qu'on peut s'en aller, maintenant » dit-il sans grande conviction.

« Exact » répondit Malfoy en se secouant. Ses yeux semblèrent se vider. « Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, tu es mort, Potter. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Pareil pour toi, Malfoy » rétorqua-t-il. Ils se fixèrent une minute de plus et Harry eut comme l'impression qu'ils auraient pu se jeter l'un sur l'autre encore une fois, si sept Poufsouffles n'étaient pas passés par là. Ils se dirigèrent alors rapidement dans deux directions opposées.

Harry secouait sa tête de gauche à droite sur le chemin qui menait à la tour de Gryffondor. _Je dois avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Fred et George_ , pensa-t-il.

* * *

« Hey ! Harry ! »

Harry se retourna pour apercevoir deux sourires identiques et machiavéliques lui étant adressés.

« Tu es pile poil celui qu'on cherchait ! » dit Fred d'un air enjoué.

« C'est marrant, je vous cherchais aussi. » rétorqua Harry.

Leurs sourires s'élargirent, si tant était possible. « Quelle coïncidence ! » s'exclama George.

Harry essaya de froncer les sourcils. « Je pense que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec ce gui qui m'a coincé tout à l'heure. » dit-il.

« C'est le cas, effectivement ! » affirma Fred.

« Un cadeau de Noël en avance… »

« Bien que les résultats aient été surprenants, si l'on peut se permettre ! »

Les sourcils d'Harry étaient maintenant réellement froncés. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Ron nous a tout raconté. » dit George.

« Vraiment, Harry, Draco Malfoy ? » Fred leva un sourcil.

Harry serra les poings. « Voudriez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît, m'expliquer ce dont vous parlez ? »

« Oh, bien sûr Harry ! » fit George d'un air faussement consterné.

« Ce gui qu'on a envoyé après toi était… _spécial_. »

« C'était le gui du Véritable Amour. » précisa George.

« Censé apparaître seulement si tu passes à côté de ton seul et unique amour… »

« …le désir secret de ton cœur… »

« …peu importe que tu connaisses son identité ou non. » conclut Fred.

« Donc, vraiment, Harry - Draco Malfoy ? »

Harry rougit et secoua la tête. « Eh bien, votre gui du Véritable amour est apparemment défectueux. » réussit-il à dire.

« Bien sûr, Harry. » fit Fred d'un air entendu. « C'est évident. »

« Pense juste à nous inviter au mariage, hein ! » ajouta George avec un clin d'œil.


End file.
